


[Podfic] Temptation by emmagrant01

by finnagain



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Demisexual Characters, First Kiss, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, The Arrangement (Good Omens), angels are sexless unless they want to make an effort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain
Summary: From the text: They’ve had The Arrangement for centuries now. Turns out Aziraphale’s been doing it wrong.





	[Podfic] Temptation by emmagrant01

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780123) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



### Streaming Audio

Temptation 

### Download

[ MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/87yx0o6ljgjax0d/Temptation_emmagrant01_finnagain.mp3) | 00:24:13 | 23.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7fi2lq7wauk41io/Temptation_emmagrant01_finnagain.m4b) | 00:24:13 | 23.6 MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Music: Whatever Lola Wants as performed by Sarah Vaughan
> 
> I laughed so much making this. Thank you, Emma, for your brilliance!  
> Find me on twitter for more Good Omens enthusiasm @fffinnagain ; )


End file.
